


.чувства — странное проявления эмоций.

by lemon_piece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor isn't okay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe, connor is going to determinate himself, connor is in depression, fucking androids (quote by gavin reed), gavin is worried about him, hank is dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: Рид чувствует себя странно, прижимаясь к содрагающемуся андроиду, слыша тихие, едва уловимые всхлипы. Словно рядом не робот, а человек. Живой. Скорбящий. Чувствующий боль.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 12





	.чувства — странное проявления эмоций.

**Author's Note:**

> Детроит, мать твою, что ты со мной делаешь? Зачем мне нужны эти мысли, а? Мне и так стекла в жизни хватает... 
> 
> **p.s.** Прошу прощения, если что-то напишу неправильно... и за ошибки, если вы их найдёте, тоже...

Хэнка нет уже больше недели. 

Коннор смирился с тем, что человека больше нет. Но с тем, что отсутствует _его_ Хэнк, его _напарник_ , его _друг_ — нет. Это был удар исподтишка. Неожиданный и до омерзения противный, отчего ему, ставшему почти человеком Коннору, было невыносимо больно внутри. Он хотел выть от боли, но держался. Он держится и сейчас. Только диод на виске временами вспыхивает красно-жёлтым.

Гэвин всё продолжает твердить, что отправит Коннора в утиль, потому что его рассеянность начинает раздражать. Сколько бы раз он не повторял это, не было никакой реакции с его стороны. Только после тихо брошенного «мне уже всё равно…», Рид перестаёт. Начинает присматриваться к андроиду. Замечает мелькающую время от времени тоску в его глазах и, наконец, задумывается. Думает, что же Коннор такое на самом деле. Андроиды не способны испытывать эмоции — это факт. Тогда почему Гэвин, мельком смотря на него, не чувствует, что перед ним _не_ человек?

Он наблюдает за ним. Приглядывает. _Беспокоится_.

Он не знает, зачем делает это, но не может остановиться. Действует без определённой причины, пытается понять, что происходит, что творится _внутри_ Коннора.

— Бредовая идея… — бормочет он, когда садится в машину и бросает на своего _напарника_ беглый взгляд, пытаясь стряхнуть с волос капли расходящегося дождя. — Ты в порядке, жестянка? Если собираешься самоуничтожиться, то только не в моей машине. Я не хочу отскребать твои мозги.

— Всё в порядке… — Коннор как-то брезгливо отворачивается, не замечая потухшего взгляда. — Я не собираюсь прострелить себе мозги…

Рид проводит ладонью по лицу, понимая, что говорить нормально у него не получается совсем. Понимает, почему Хэнк к нему привязался тогда по поводу этого Коннора.

— Куда тебя везти? В участок? Или ты будешь спать не в участке?

Он не слышит ответа, но догадывается, что везти Коннора нужно к Хэнку. _В дом_ Хэнка.

Ему хочется язвить, но он чувствует, что для этого нет времени, и держит все слова в себе. И, чёрт бы его побрал, ляпнуть что-то про самоуничтожение пару минут назад. Теперь он чувствует подобие вины. Только ли подобие?

« _Чувствовать себя виноватым по отношению к этому грёбаному андроиду? Полнейший бред…_ »

Гэвин с непониманием хмурит брови, замечая, что они уже приехали, и останавливается перед едва ли проглядываемым сквозь стену дождя домом. Коннор совсем притих. Не издаёт ни звука. И Рид, возможно, поклялся бы чем-нибудь дорогим, чтобы доказать, что видел _слёзы_. _Настоящие, мать его, слёзы на глазах андроида_.

— Спасибо, Рид.

Гэвин чувствует, что должен пойти за ним, но не идёт. Сидит в машине и снова пытается понять себя. Надеется, что решение придёт само.

« _Он тебе понравится, ты привыкнешь… только не бросай его, когда я помру, а то убьётся ведь… он слегка того… ну, ты понял…_ »

Слова Хэнка, брошенные когда-то на общей пьянке, теперь въедаются в мозг с новой силой. Просверливают множество дыр, в которые льётся осознание, что Хэнк был прав. Он _привык_. Коннор ему _понравился_. Он _привязался_.

Ещё одно осознание приходит к нему с новым раскатом грома.

« _…также девианты склонны прибегать к саморазрушению в стрессовых ситуациях…_ »

— Ебучие андроиды…

Гэвин слишком резко открывает дверцу машины и выходит на асфальт, ощущая крупные капли дождя, падающие прямо на голову и стекающие по волосам. Медленными, дёрганными шагами, он идёт к дому Хэнка, пытаясь отделаться от навязчивой мысли, что этот придурок с собой что-нибудь сделает.

— Конечно, потом разбираться с этими мудаками из Киберлайф… если он только… Твою-то мать, Коннор!

Рид замечает стоящего перед кофейным столиком Коннора с пистолетом в руках и успевает ударить его. Результата никакого, только себе в урон.

« _Какого хрена ты творишь-то, а?_ »

Гэвин не знает, кому он хотел задать этот вопрос: себе или Коннору. Но, смотря на мигающий красным диод, он грубо обхватывает шею андроида, притягивая того к себе. Внутри всё переворачивается, и то ли от небольшого волнения, то ли от неожиданности своих действий, ноги подкашиваются, отчего они оба падают на диван. Пистолет, наконец, выпадает из рук Коннора и с глухим стуком отлетает куда-то в сторону.

Диод всё ещё горит красным. Сердце Гэвина всё ещё не собирается сбавлять ритм и останавливаться хотя бы на секунду. Руки почему-то безостановочно трясутся. Детектив и сам не понимает, почему его так трясёт, и опускает взгляд вниз, на Коннора, крепко вцепившегося в воротник его куртки.

— _Ты чего, Коннор_ …

Теперь он понимает, что трясло не его, а Коннора. Но андроиды ведь не могут чувствовать, верно, Гэвин? Теперь ты уверен в своих догадках? Теперь-то ты понимаешь?

— Ты это… успокойся…

Рид чувствует себя странно, прижимаясь к содрогающемуся андроиду, слыша тихие, едва уловимые всхлипы. Словно рядом не робот, а _человек_. _Живой_. _Скорбящий_. _Чувствующий боль_.

Это _необычно_.

— Я не хочу жить так долго… _это больно_ … — Коннор шепчет судорожно, словно задыхается от своих эмоций.

Гэвин кладёт подбородок Коннору на макушку, медленно успокаиваясь. « _Это всё ещё странно_ , — думает он, плавно проводя ладонью по спине андроида вверх и вниз. — _Это охуеть как странно, но не настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя фриком…_ »

— Чувства — слишком странные проявления эмоций, Коннор… если ты не будешь их контролировать, они тебя уничтожат намного раньше…

Гэвин за эти четыре месяца работы с Коннором, приставленным к нему после самовольного ухода Хэнка, с запозданием понимает, что снова стал _нужным_. Что в нём кто-то _снова_ нуждается.

И, возможно, Хэнк смотрит на него, спящего, обнимающего _уже своего_ Коннора, Гэвина Рида.


End file.
